


【Neil / The Protagonist】It HURTS so GOOD

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「抱歉，尼爾。」為此篇的時間線，歡迎搭配食用：https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388229/chapters/64277368Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist#狗血文學#只是想看AngrySex但失敗
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	【Neil / The Protagonist】It HURTS so GOOD

「抱歉，尼爾。」

「我不能。」男人將自己推離青年的擁抱。

肌膚之親的瞬間尼爾以為他會聽到肯定的回答，然而結果與預想的迥然不同。

尼爾壓抑因為失望而轉變成慍怒的情緒，將為什麼這三個字吞回喉嚨，他並不是對眼前的人生氣，而是因為不知名的原因讓對方不得不將他推拒門外，也不願坦承理由而感到無力。甚至在他們最親密的時刻，他都能感受到男人的疏離。

「你該冷靜一下。」尼爾聽見他這麼說，看著對方拿起放在沙發上的外套。

他知道這是男人又一次打算逃離的舉動。

「我很冷靜。」尼爾的聲音比自己想像地平穩。

腦海裡閃過各種話語，他不希望他們的關係就此結束，儘管開始時男人並沒有給予承諾。在被尼爾索取時，他不如他自己認為的那麼堅定，也因此一錯再錯，對尼爾來說卻是能再往前一步的象徵，是他單方面維持這段易碎的交往。他知道年長者對這段關係並非只是玩玩，甚至該說他給尼爾的感情給得太多。每當他們親吻，尼爾都能感受到對方渴望他的欲求，不僅是生理的性愛，更像是心理上的依賴，尼爾因此越發無法埋藏心中對男人如此矛盾的困惑與焦躁。

他不是因為不愛他才否定這段關係，而是因為太愛自己才不願承認他們相愛。

尼爾胡亂地撓起後髮。

見鬼。別的情侶都是因為感情淡了才分開，他卻要看著自己深愛也深愛自己的人用這種方式離開。

「尼爾。」男人的聲音充滿愧疚。

「抱歉。」

**我想聽的不是這個。**

尼爾放棄理解，一手按上男人的後頸將他拉近自己，往前將對方壓在牆上，粗魯地侵略，用舌頭堵住對方的話語權。他能擁抱他，吻他的嘴唇，與他口中交纏，探索他的肌膚，進入他的身體。卻有一道無形的牆在兩人之間築起，難以打破。

男人沒有掙扎，他們都因為這個並非稱得上舒適的吻而皺緊眉頭。尼爾該死地愛著眼前的人，他向來小心翼翼，也時常大膽妄為，他可以巧舌如簧，說一些柔情似水的情話，同時也有笨拙支吾失語的一面。他用盡方法，此刻卻只感到無能為力，消極地選擇用最糟的方式請求對方留下。

他知道自己現在看上去一定很糟。在嚐到眼淚的鹹味時，早就不去在意會在對方面前丟臉這件事。

尼爾垂下頭，金髮散亂到不像話，額頭倚上男人的肩，無助地像個小孩，雙手禁錮著對方的上臂，深怕又一次被推開。

這次他不打算放手。

「你說的是不能，不是不想。」尼爾的聲音哽咽。

「你這是挑語病。」男人無奈地將手覆上他的後腦勺，他知道尼爾是在無理取鬧，而自己也對金髮青年的這個模樣最沒轍。他也有錯，要是最開始就拒絕到底，也不至於讓男孩如此傷心。對他來說此時的尼爾確實是男孩。

「我不會問你原因，雖然我很想問。」

「如果你真的不愛我，那就吻我。」尼爾又說，混雜著鼻音。

男人將脖子後仰，儘管想逃走他也無路可退。對方因為他的撫慰將自己抱得更緊，飽經風霜的眼神疲倦地望著天花板，男人沉默了好一會。最終他抬起雙手，尼爾沒有抗拒，他掙開青年的懷抱，雙手捧住尼爾的臉，深深地吻上。

比任何一次都更加糾纏，更加索要著對方。

尼爾接受對方的主動，絕望地回應愛人的親吻。他從不知道接吻也能如此令人心痛。

他的手貼在尼爾的胸上，感受尼爾的心跳，同時任由對方的雙手探進衣服底下觸碰自己。當他們交合時，與過去並無不同，同樣契合，同樣甜密，讓人懷疑最初的談話不過是一場夢。尼爾反覆品嚐男人的身體，在私密部位留下各種印記，咬痕、吻痕、手痕。他想證明他們屬於彼此，即便這將不可能發生。

達到高潮之時，他們相擁。

「尼爾。」男人在餘韻中輕喚，親暱地吻著那頭金髮。

「我知道。」尼爾抬起頭看向他的眼睛。

「我知道。」

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 他喊的那句尼爾，意思是我愛你。  
> 尼爾也聽出來了。因為這是他想聽的。
> 
> -
> 
> 是之前《It takes a lot to know a man》那篇的時間線，  
> Max=Neil與未來的主角，主角不接受的原因是因為不想失去尼爾
> 
> BGM：Astrid S - Hurts So Good
> 
> You say you're not, but you're still a liar  
> Cause I'm the one that you run to first every time  
> Every time, yeah, why do you try to deny it
> 
> When you show up every night  
> And tell me that you want me  
> but it's complicated, so complicated
> 
> When it hurts, but it hurts so good  
> Do you take it? Do you break it off?


End file.
